


Lesson Learned

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Kink, Dating, Discipline, Hairbrush Spanking, I'm Going to Hell, Implied spanking, M/M, mouthsoaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette helps set a bratty Alexander straight.





	

"Open up."

Alexander squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could. He was standing in front of his bathroom sink with his boyfriend, Lafayette, and he was definitely not going to get his mouth washed out, even if his boyfriend thought so. Lafayette held a sudsy bar in his large hands, and was holding it mere centimeters from Alex's mouth.

No, he would  _not_ open up because he did not deserve this because he did not do anything wrong-

"You knew you had this coming, little one. Open up or this will be the least of your worries."

When Alexander opened his eyes (but kept his mouth shut with a sort of determination he saved for times like this), Lafayette's dark ones were resting on his face, unwavering. The look on his face told Alexander that he was not going to get out of this.

He knew Lafayette. He knew how to push him until he couldn't anymore. He knew when he was in real trouble, and when he wasn't.

And Alex knew that he was toeing the line right about now.

"Does my little one need a reminder before we take the soap? Is that what it is?" Lafayette averted his gaze down to the wooden hairbrush on the sink next to Alexander's hip. In a shit-eating, teasing sort of way, he began to reach down for it. "Because I can do that, sweet boy."

"No, no, no-" Alexander opened his mouth quickly to protest and the soap went in.

There was no use in spitting it out now. He had lost. He looked up at Lafayette through his eyelashes, mustering the best pout he could with a bar of soap in his mouth, but like Alex, Gilbert had grown used to his little one's games.

As Lafayette moved behind Alex, he threw his hand back defensively, and whined in a muffled voice about how he didn't  _need_ a reminder and  _stooop._

"Oh, shush," Lafayette scolded Alex, smacking his ass quickly before taking his dark hair into his hands. "I forgot to tie your hair back is all. You're taking the soap for three minutes, and then we can decide whether or not you need that reminder."

As if there would be any decisions. The decisions as to what was going to happen that night were already made beforehand between the two of them. They never did a scene without Alexander being fully aware of what Lafayette was going to do to him, and he knew he was going to get that spanking, and yet he was still a little thrilled.

Alexander hung his head as Gilbert pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. The shame was coursing through him. He never got used to this, not really. How could he? Little boys got their mouths washed out for using curse words, not grown men. Although grown men didn't usually get their asses warmed by their boyfriends, either.

Using his thumb, Lafayette pushed the bar in just a little deeper, and Alex gagged. The bitter taste of soap was spreading through his mouth, down his throat, spit was coming out through his lips.  _Disgusting, it was disgusting_.

"I hope you know why you're getting your mouth washed out, little Alex." Lafayette kept his forefingers on the edges of the bar of soap. "I don't like hearing naughty words come out of that pretty little mouth. My pretty boy needs to be a  _nice_ boy. Nice boys don't use ugly words."

Alexander gagged melodramatically, suds bubbling out from his mouth, but Lafayette just shook his head. "You're fine, Alex. One more minute."

His eyes focused on the ceiling above him, fidgeting slightly against the sink as he bit down into the bar, and immediately regretted it. He whined loudly, shaking his head, but Lafayette paid him no attention.

"You're gonna keep it in there for thirty more seconds and you're gonna be fine," he told Alex firmly, and Alexander did- reluctantly at best.

As Gilbert removed the bar, Alexander coughed and gagged again, spitting out the extra soap into the sink. His eyes were bloodshot and lined with tears. "It tastes horrible."

"It's supposed to," Lafayette reassured him, and wiped a little drivel off of his boyfriend's chin. "Wouldn't be a punishment if it tasted good, now would it, little boy?"

Alexander shook his head sheepishly. "No, it wouldn't, but I did so good, didn't I?"

"Fantastic," Lafayette breathed out as he placed the soap back into the dish, and grabbed Alex by his bicep, tugging him out of the bathroom and onto the bed, over his knee.


End file.
